hanabirafandomcom-20200213-history
Kaede Kitajima
}} is the protagonist of A Kiss For The Petals - My Dear Prince and the third character introduced in the series. She and Sara Kitajima form the second couple of the series. Appearance She is often seen braiding her maroon-tinted hair and wearing glasses over her purple eyes in order not to stand out from people around her. Her choice of clothes also tends to place more emphasis on function over form and to be modest overall. Hidden beneath that nerdy facade, however, is a comely face and a well-endowed body, the latter easily rivaling those of senior students and even younger teachers (such as Takako Suminoe). Personality Sara remembers Kaede as her "prince"- a chivalrous soul who stood by her, protected her from bullies, and brought her out of isolation and into the croud during their childhood. Since the day Sara had to leave with her family and the subsequent loss of communications, however, Kaede had slowly forgotten about that aspect of herself- at the beginning of the second game. Kaede had become extremely shy and fairly nerdish, actively avoiding anything that might attract any sort of attention. Nevertheless, even while working behind the scenes she proved herself to be capable as well as trustworthy, virtues that did not go unnoticed and earned her the position of Class Representative (two years in a row upon the beginning of the second game). She is also shown to be on fairly good terms with Yuuna Matsubara, the chairperson of student council. As Sara returns to her life, her personality gradually recovers those chivalrous qualities thanks to the help of Sara, becoming outgoing and also slightly more perverted (when alone with Sara) in the process. Despite still being somewhat easy to get embarrassed when in front of the public, she also becomes more willing to change her image to keep Sara happy and entertained- Kaede ultimately complies with Sara's every request that would establish her princely image despite it invariably makes her beauty visible and therefore attracts attention, and in a later drama CD she even puts on a black lace undergarment set that Sara comments to have given off the feel of a "queen" rather than that of a "prince" (not that Sara is complaining so long as she gets to be Kaede's "princess"). Regardless of the character development, however, Kaede remains protective of Sara at all times, initially reluctant to be near Sara after their reunion only due to her mistaken impression that Sara no longer needs her. History All her childhood, Kaede was as Sara's guardian, so it was difficult for her to come to terms with the departure of Sara away from Japan. Official Profiles ''Maidens of Michael'' A second-year student at St. Michael’s, a talented girl who serves as class representative. Her glasses and braided hair give off a relatively subdued image. Although meek and subdued by nature, she has a strong sense of duty, and her classmates have complete confidence in her. Her tall stature and large bust make for a very attractive figure. It’s come to light that she’s actually quite gorgeous without her glasses and braid, and she’s now somewhat of a celebrity. She and her younger cousin Sara are an officially recognized couple on campus, a relationship that has even Kaede actively showing affection.Translated from http://yurinyurin.com/michael/character.html by Ralen. ''Snow White's Knight'' A third-year student at St. Michael’s, she’s a bright girl who serves as Class Representative. She comes off as relatively plain with her glasses and braid. Although her personality is quiet and reserved, her sense of responsibility has earned her the full confidence of her class. She’s also tall with large breasts and a nice figure. She and her younger cousin Sara are an officially recognized couple on campus, in a relationship that even has Kaede taking the initiative with displays of affection. She’s currently been roped into working in the entertainment industry alongside Sara, and it seems her days are quite busy with appearances on TV.Translated from http://www.yurinyurin.com/shirayukinokishi/character.html by Ralen. Appearances Visual Novels * A Kiss For The Petals - My Dear Prince * A Kiss For The Petals - Joined in Love with You (minor) * A Kiss For The Petals - Beloved Photograph * A Kiss For The Petals - The Joy of Loving You (minor) * A Kiss For The Petals - Whisper with a Kiss (minor) * A Kiss For The Petals - Maidens of Michael * A Kiss For The Petals - Snow White's Knight '' Light Novels * ''A Kiss For The Petals - Our Vacation Together * A Kiss For The Petals - The Curtain Call Never Ends * [[Comiket 75 Bonus Story - A Rowdy Open Air Bath!|''Comiket 75 Bonus Story - A Rowdy Open Air Bath!]] * ''Comiket 76 Bonus Story - "Just Because it's a Pajama Party, Who Says We Have to Wear Pajamas?" Said the Dirty Girl * ''Comiket 77 Bonus Story - The Bud Has Thorns'' * ''Comiket 80 Bonus Story - Nanami and Kaede Brag About Their Girlfriends'' * ''Comiket 82 Bonus Story - Kaede, Takako, and Skimpy Swimsuits'' Drama CDs *''A Kiss For The Petals - Kaede-chan Super Mode'' *''A Kiss For The Petals - Kaede-chan's Newlywed Cooking'' *''A Kiss For The Petals - The Spoiled Princess and the Snow Prince'' Web *''Reo-ppoi Radio'' (guest appearances) Trivia * means "maple". * means "northern island". *Kaede appears in six visual novels, more than any other character. Gallery Kaede Uniform.png|Original appearance, school uniform Kaede Casual.png|Original appearance, casual outfit Tka01s result.png|''Maidens of Michael'', winter uniform Tka01f result.png|''Maidens of Michael'', casual outfit Tka01s2 result.png|''Snow White Knight'', summer uniform Tka01f2 result.png|''Snow White's Knight'', casual outfit Tka01m result.png|''Snow White Knight'', swimsuit References Category:Characters